Sueños
by Delfi-sama
Summary: Cuando solo te queda soñar...


Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Sueños**

-¡Slytherin!Aquella palabra marcó el resto de sus acciones durante los años venideros, aun sin saber que iba a ocurrir. Draco Malfoy, un joven hermoso, piel pálida y pelo platino, siempre había soñado con seguir los pasos de su estimado padre, Lucius Malfoy. Para él, todo lo que su padre hacía era lo que debía hacerse, lo que estaba bien. Estaba muy orgulloso de su padre, muchísimo. Pero un día trajo la desgracia al buen nombre de su familia. Su amado padre preso en la cárcel de Azkaban por irrumpir en el ministerio de magia intentando con ello el resurgir del Señor Tenebroso y, si podía, asesinando a aquellos que se le opusieran.

Draco no podía creérselo, su héroe de infancia había caído por estúpido, por no pensar como debiera los pasos a seguir y sin pensar tampoco en que podía pasarle a su le encerraron, las otras familias de magos dejaron de temer a los Malfoy. Estaban acabados, ya que el único que imponía era el patriarca, chantajeando a los demás con malas artes y valiéndose de su influencia siempre que lo necesitaba. Pero ahora los otros eran libres y podían hablar sin temor; ella era una estúpida codiciosa que no hacía más que elogiar a su maridito, y el niño, Draco, un niño sin modales y demasiado prepotente.

Draco no dejaba de oír aquellas palabras y no sabia que hacer. En parte los queria callar a todos para que dejasen en paz a su familia y, por otra parte, no quería crear mas rumores a su alrededor.

Mientras seguía sumido en esos pensamientos llegaron visitas. El no salía nunca a recibirlas porque para eso tenían a los elfos domésticos, pero en esa ocasión abrió su madre. De repente oyó ruidos abajo de voces que hablaban deprisa y, entonces, sollozos de su madre y muchos pasos que, rápidamente, iban hacia donde estaba él. Draco no se movió.

Y entonces entraron ellos. Un grupo de mortífagos capitaneados por Bellatrix Lestrange, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisita malévola, un tanto lasciva y, sobretodo, falta de cordura. Y sin dejar de mirar a su sobrino, le dijo en un susurro:

-Te eligió...

Draco seguía sin moverse, sin pestañear e incluso, si hubiera podido, sin respirar.

Los mortífagos se lo llevaron, le hicieron un conjuro para que no viese y en un instante se hallaba delante del Señor Tenebroso. No supo que hacer ni que decir, todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado deprisa. Pero no importaba, porque Lord Voldemort habló primero.

-Así que tu eres el hijo de Lucius. Si, os parecéis muchísimo. Imagino que ya sabrás porque te encuentras aquí, ¿me equivoco?

Claro que no se equivocaba. Lord Voldemort no cometía ningún error que pudiera ser humano.-S-si, señor... lord...

Draco temblaba de arriba abajo. Muchas veces, haciéndose el chulito, les decía a sus compañeros que si él conociese al Señor Tenebroso le daría indicaciones de como matar a Harry Potter y se harían grandes aliados. Si Draco no hubiera tenido tanto miedo se hubiera reído a carcajadas de ese estúpido pensamiento. Ahora que conocía a Lord Voldemort en persona solo tenia ganas de llorar abrazado a su madre.

-Bien, querido, bien. Entonces, para poder reemplazar a tu padre, deberás hacerte tú también la marca tenebrosa para que podamos estar todos vigilándote.

Ahora ya no quería llorar, ahora solo quería correr, huir lo mas rápido posible y gritar.

De repente dos mortífagos le cogieron cada uno de un brazo y el señor tenebroso se acercó más. Sacó su varita, y mirando a su brazo, apuntó con ella e hizo un conjuro. Draco no oyó lo que decía Lord Voldemort. Estaba demasiado asustado y ahora que le había apuntado, empezó a dolerle todo el cuerpo. La herida de su brazo parecía emanar llamas mandándolas a todo su cuerpo y se creía morir. Pero en un minuto todo pasó, aunque él estaba cubierto en sudor.

-Os lo podéis llevar. Draco, ya te daremos instrucciones de lo que deberás hacer.

Y se lo llevaron. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en su casa, con su madre parloteando cosas que él no llegaba a entender porque no la escuchaba. No podía escuchar nada excepto la voz fría y aguda de Lord Voldemort en su cabeza. Miró un segundo a su madre, la abrazó, le dijo que mañana hablarían y se fue a su cuarto.

Y cuando cerró la puerta, apoyando su espalda en ella, se dejó caer al suelo sujetándose la cabeza y llorando como si se tratase de un recién nacido. Tenía mucho miedo. Temía por su vida más que nunca. Y odiaba a su padre, a su heroico padre por pasarle a él el problema. Y a su madre por no defenderle.

En aquel momento le vino a la mente Harry. La madre de Harry. Aquella sangre sucia, como los llamaba Malfoy, había dado su vida por la de su hijo. No dejó ni siquiera que el más poderoso señor oscuro se le acercase, aunque tuviese que morir. Draco envidiaba a Harry y a su vida. Aunque no tuviese padres, él al menos sabía que sus padres lo dieron todo por él. Él, en cambio, tenía un futuro por delante que no auguraba ni que pudiera sobrevivir durante todo el curso escolar.

Y entonces, entre llantos y envidias, le vino algo a la cabeza. ¿Que hubiera pasado si él hubiera sido elegido en Gryffindor? Quizás hubiera sido amigo de aquellos tres. Quizás su padre le hubiera desheredado y, ahora que estaba en Azkaban, los mortífagos no hubieran pensado en él como reemplazo. Quizás, si esto hubiera ocurrido de todos modos, sus amigos, Harry, Ron y Hermione le hubieran ayudado a salir de esta.

Si el sombrero lo hubiera puesto en Gryffindor quizás ahora no tuviese tanto miedo.


End file.
